


Apology Accepted

by oorsprong



Series: That Unsteady Afterglow [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first duty is to the greater good of the First Order.  In pursuit of that end what happens to you and I is of little consequence.  From a personal standpoint, however, it matters to me.  I know it matters to you too.  If it didn’t you wouldn’t be giving me that look.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakathine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/gifts).



“When can I get out of this bed?” Kylo grumbles shortly after waking.  He’s elevated to a sitting position and irritated to find himself still hooked up to the equipment.  Hux sits in a chair by his bedside glaring at a report.  One of the medics and a droid hover around the monitors.

 

“Well?” he demands of the medic, irritated to be seen by anyone in the flesh right now.  Had the mask survived the destruction of Starkiller Base?  He’ll have to remember to ask Hux about that.

 

“I’m sorry, Lord Ren, but you must not be moved yet.”

 

“I feel fine, get all this off of me.”

 

The medic, to her credit and his surprise, shakes her head without hesitation.  “I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”

 

“Leave her alone, Ren,” Hux snaps, not bothering to look up.

 

Kylo scowls at both of them.  “Who is in charge of this ship?”

 

“I am until you’re fit to resume your duties.  You are dismissed,” Hux adds in the direction of the medic.

 

She nods brusquely and leaves, the droid tailing her.  The medbay is empty but the General stands and looks in all directions as though to satisfy himself of that.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Move aside and don’t make me ask you twice.”

 

Shocked, Kylo scoots over to one side to make enough room on the bed for Hux to sit beside him.  The General sits on the edge and lays an ungloved hand against Kylo’s bare chest, making sure not to disturb any of the monitoring devices.

 

“That was a terrible thing to do to me, Ren.”

 

“Which part?  Ending our… whatever it is that this is... or allowing that rebel scum to destroy the base?”

 

“The part where you nearly got yourself killed.”

 

“Didn’t think you’d care.”

 

“Because you’re selfish.  You wanted this to be over with and I didn’t try to stop you.  Now you’re taking your anger out on everyone, including yourself--”

 

Kylo opens his mouth to interrupt but Hux holds up a hand.  “No, listen to me, I’m not finished with you.  The Supreme Leader does not need to look for reasons to punish us for our failure.  Do you understand the gravity of our situation?”

 

Chagrined, Kylo hangs his head and nods.

 

“And do you understand the gravity of _our_ situation?”

 

“...You and I?”

 

Hux stares at him impassively.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“You say a lot when you don’t think anyone’s listening  Your eyes say most of it.  And you talk in your sleep.  Did you think I was the only one with unpleasant night-time habits?”

 

“What do I say in my sleep?” Kylo demands.

 

“If I told you, you might not forgive me.”  A pause and then, “I wouldn’t.”

 

The knight looks away.  “Why are you humiliating me like this?”

 

Hux reaches out to touch his cheek and gently turn his face back towards him.

 

“I’m not a monster, Ren.  I have feelings too.”

 

_We’re both monsters.  You just don’t know it yet._

 

As if in some preternatural way Hux senses his thoughts he cleares his throat and adds, “The first duty is to the greater good of the First Order.  In pursuit of that end what happens to you and I is of little consequence.  From a personal standpoint, however, it matters to me.  I know it matters to you too.  If it didn’t you wouldn’t be giving me that look.”

 

“I’m not giving you any look,” Kylo sputters.

 

“ _Nymminill,"_ Hux says so fondly that the knight’s breath catches in his chest, “I’ve spent a lot of time staring into those eyes.  I’ve learned how to read them.”

 

“You said I was ‘Snoke’s Creature’.”  Kylo wants to throw the phrase back at him but he can’t manage to put enough anger in his voice.  Not when Hux is so close; one gentle hand on his chest while the other caresses his cheek.

 

“You are.  I can’t have all of you.  But that doesn’t mean we can’t have this right now.  At least until you’ve returned to your master.  You owe me another lesson, Kylo Ren.”  

 

“Okay.”  Kylo sighs heavily.  “Okay.”

 

“Apologize for making me worry about you.”

 

“Are-- are you serious?”

 

“I’m always serious.”

 

Kylo gazes at him through lidded eyes and pushes his nose against Hux’s cheek, moves to nuzzle at the corner of his mouth.  The pleasant jolt of warmth that floods through his partner almost makes the knight smile.

  
“Apology accepted,” Hux murmurs against the lips that brush his.   And for a long time they don't say anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> For you, Jax. Sorry to put you through all the angst. Thanks for beta'ing my earlier work. <3 <3 <3
> 
> 6/3 edit: Please check out the beautiful art that [Katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com) did for this story [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/144651912869/that-was-a-terrible-thing-to-do-to-me-ren)


End file.
